Talon Karrde
|Merkmale=Graue Haarsträhnen |Geburt= |Tod= |Heimat= |Familie= |Beruf= *Schmuggler *Informationshändler |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= |Fahrzeug=''Uwana Buyer |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen=Schmuggel |Zugehörigkeit= *Schmugglerallianz *Neue Republik *Galaktische Allianz }} '''Talon Karrde' war ein Schmuggler unbekannter Herkunft, dem es im Laufe seiner Karriere gelang, ein weitreichendes Schmugglernetzwerk aufzubauen, das er sowohl von Jorj Car'das, als auch von Jabba Desilijic Tiure übernahm. Karrde legte dabei größten Wert auf die Verfügbarkeit von Informationen und war oftmals über viele galaktische Entwicklungen informiert. Dabei operierte er an der Seite seiner beiden Geschäftspartnerinnen Mara Jade Skywalker und deren Nachfolgerin Shada D'ukal von vielen versteckten Basen oder auch von seinem Schiff Wilder Karrde aus. Anfangs noch bemüht, sich aus den Gefechten des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs herauszuhalten, bezog er schließlich im Zuge des Thrawn-Feldzuges Position auf Seite der Neuen Republik gegen das Galaktische Imperium und gründete die Schmugglerallianz; nach Abschluss des Pellaeon-Gavrisom-Vertrages jedoch war er für die Inbetriebnahme einer Verbindungsstelle zwischen den Geheimdiensten beider Mächte und stellte sich im Zuge des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges auf die Seite der Republik und der späteren Galaktischen Allianz. Biografie Frühe Aktivitäten Geschäfte vor Endor miniatur|Karrde gehörte zu den wenigen, die den Unfall überlebten. Talon Karrde begann seine Karriere in der Organisation, die Jorj Car'das im Laufe der Klonkriege aufbaute.Blick in die Zukunft Unter dem Kommando von Captain Hoffner operierte Karrde schließlich im Jahre 6 VSY als Navigator und Sensorspezialist; hier kam es zu einem Zwischenfall, bei dem das Schiff einen nur mangelhaft berechneten Hyperraumsprung machen musste, um vor zwei [[Carrack-Klasse Kreuzer|Kreuzern der Carrack-Klasse]] zu entkommen. Bei ihrer Ankunft im Realraum stießen sie jedoch auf einige ''Dreadnaught''-Kreuzer, was zu einem unberechneten Fluchtmanöver führte, infolgedessen das Schiff in den Masseschatten eines Kometen geriet und mehrere Crewmitglieder verstarben. Nachdem man trotz einiger Beschädigungen den Rückweg antreten konnte, studierte Karrde die Sensordaten und ihm wurde klar, dass er auf die ''Katana''-Flotte gestoßen war, sodass er sich die Position einprägte und aus dem Computer löschte, um sie in der Zukunft gewinnbringend zu verkaufen.Die Dunkle Seite der Macht In der Zeit vor der Zerstörung von Alderaan belieferte Karrde einige Caamasi mit auf Alderaan verbotenen Gütern, wodurch er erste Kontakte zu dieser Gruppe bekam, die später weitere Bedeutung erlangen sollte.Schatten der Vergangenheit Ein Jahr vor der Schlacht von Yavin verschwand Jorj Car'das jedoch unerwartet von der Bildfläche und nach einigen Monaten übernahm Karrde schließlich in einem Coup die Kontrolle über die Organisation; alle anderen Lieutenants der Organisation wurden von ihm neutralisiert und Karrde verkündete den anderen Mitgliedern von Car'das' Organisation, dass die Operationen wie zuvor fortgeführt werden sollten. Insgesamt musste Karrde in der Folgezeit acht weitere Versuche anderer Lieutenants abwehren, um seine Position zu behalten. Nach seiner Übernahme wurde er Thema eines Berichtes von Wrenga Jixton an den Imperator über die kriminelle Unterwelt.Underworld − A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy Das Jahr 4 NSY brachte für die verschiedenen Schmuggler neue Freiheit, da Jabba von Leia Organa getötet wurde. In den nächsten Jahren wurde Karrde als legitimer Nachfolger des Hutts geführt''Erben des Imperiums'' und konnte auf fast 800 Mitarbeiter und zwei Dutzend Schiffe zurückgreifen.The Smuggler's Alliance Auch der imperiale Offizier Tarin Innes stand dabei auf seiner Gehaltsliste.Cracken's Rebel Operatives Im Vorfeld der Schlacht von Endor hatte Karrde an Fenig Nabon einen Auftrag vergeben, der die Schmugglerin nach Sullust zur Streitmacht der Rebellen, führte, die sich dort für den Sprung und nach Endor und die dortige Schlacht vorbereitete. Auf Socorro traf er sich mit Fenig und überreichte ihr ihre Bezahlung, wobei er mit ihr über die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter sprach. Karrde hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits Pläne für eine mächtige Schmugglerorganisation, und berichtete davon auch Fenig; die Schmugglerin zog es jedoch vor, weiterhin allein zu arbeiten. Allerdings konnte er sie mit dem Auftrag betrauen, eine neue Basis zu finden, um in Zukunft besser vor einem neuen Jedi-Orden gewappnet zu sein. Fenig und ihre Partnerin Ghitsa Dodger erhielten schließlich Zugang zu einem YsalamiriA Credit for Your Thoughts, sodass Karrde irgendwann in der nächsten Zeit den Weg nach Myrkr fand. Bei seinen Aktivitäten hielt sich Karrde allerdings vom Smuggler's Run fern''Rebellion der Verlorenen'' und legte Wert auf seine eigene Anonymität. Dass er es zu einem der führenden Schmuggler gebracht hatte, war eine Tatsache, die er eher bedeckt hielt. Dabei operierte er sowohl im Raum des Imperiums, als auch in der Neuen Republik.The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook Darüber hinaus konnte Karrde zu dieser Zeit die Droiden G2-4T und G2-9T in seine Organisation aufnehmen''The New Essential Guide to Droids, und baute eine Allianz mit dem Konsortium unter Tyber Zann auf, nachdem ein Verderber ihn auf Myrkr einem Besuch abgestattet hatte. Er ermöglichte es dem Zann-Konsortium durch seine Kooperation, eigene kriminelle Organisationen aufzubauen.Forces of Corruption'' Die junge Republik miniatur|Ein Teil von Karrrdes Flotte Zwei Jahre nach Endor rettete Karrde Quelev Tapper und dessen Schmugglergruppe vor einer imperialen Untersuchung und nahm sie in seine eigene Organisation mit auf, sodass Tapper sein neuer Stellvertreter wurde. Zugleich stellte er Jabbas Untergebene Melina Carniss in seine Dienste ein. Durch Tapper und dessen Leute erhielt Karrde die Möglichkeit, vorerst in eine Asteroiden-Basis einzuziehen, die sein Stellvertreter alleine nicht hatte beziehen können, bevor eine bessere Basis bezogen werden konnte wurde.Bacta-Piraten Weiterhin benötigte Karrde die Dienste eines Hackers und nahm die Verfolgung von Zakarisz Ghent auf, welchen sowohl das Imperium und die Republik rekrutieren wollten. Nach Ghents Aufenthalt auf Sibsime fand er ihn schließlich auf Chirba und kümmerte sich um die Leute des Imperiums und der Republik, um Ghent in aller Ruhe sein Angebot zu machen.Handoff Im Jahr 6 NSY war Karrde nach seinem Umzug nach Myrkr mit Trapper auf Kaal aktiv, wo die Emperor's Shadow, welches einst Jens Dronga gehört haben und über eine Tarnvorrichtung verfügen sollte, abgestürzt war und von ihm mit einem U-Boot gesucht wurde; unter der Identität des Syndic Pandis Hart, der für den Sif-Uwana-Rat tätig war, wollte Karrde einen Vertrag abschließen, der es dem Rat ermöglichen würde, eine Ernte-Basis auf Kaal einzurichten und mit jener die Suche nach der Emperor's Shadow einzuleiten. Die Verhandlungen, zu denen auch zwei Vertreter imperialer Fraktionen und eine Delegation der Neuen Republik anreisten, wurden von Tirgee Benyalle auf ihrer persönlichen Yacht abgehalten. Da jedoch Admiral Kermen mit seinen Leuten innerhalb der Besatzung versuchte, die Kontrolle an sich zu reißen, kooperierte Karrde mit Benyalle und den Republikanern, um heil aus der Sache herauszukommen. Nachdem sie die Kontrolle über die Yacht an sich gerissen hatten, konnte Karrde Tapper kontaktieren und ihn zu einem Treffpunkt nahe den Unis-Inseln beordern, wo sie in Sicherheit gebracht werden konnten. Da die Situation für eine erfolgreiche Bergung aussichtslos war, befahl Karrde seinem Untergebenen, die Emperor's Shadow zu zerstören, und weil es für ihn nun nichts mehr zu verhandeln gab, verließ Karrde Kaal wieder.The Kaal Connection In seiner Asteroidenbasis erhielt Karrde im Jahr darauf schließlich Besuch von Mirax Terrik Horn und Booster Terrik, die an der Seite der Renegaten-Staffel gegen die Herrschaft Ysanne Isards über Thyferra im Bacta-Krieg vorgingen. Aus diesem Grund traten sie an Karrde heran, damit jener sie, im Austausch für das im Moment sehr wertvolle Bacta, mit Waffen versorgte. Karrde versprach, dass er seine Untergebene Melina Carniss damit beauftragen werde, auch wenn er dafür etwas Zeit benötigte. Es zeigte sich allerdings, dass es einen Spitzel in Karrdes Organisation gab, und Karrde fand schnell heraus, dass es sich bei dem Spitzel um Carniss handeln musste. Booster und Mirax konnten ihn jedoch mit einigen weiteren Aufträgen, darunter auch einen Schwerkraftgenerator, und dem Angebot von günstigen Bacta-Lieferungen überzeugen, Carniss vorläufig am Leben zu lassen, da sie sie für ihre weiteren Operationen noch benötigten. Weiterhin kam Karrde mit Mirax um ein Sith-Lanvarok ins Gespräch. Nach Ende des Bacta-Krieges war Karrde auf Thyferra anzutreffen und führte dort Verhandlungen zwischen Booster und General Airen Cracken um die Virulenz, da der Wunsch Boosters, den Sternzerstörer für sich zu behalten, bei der Neuen Republik auf wenig Gegenliebe stieß. Karrde fand jedoch einen Kompromiss, sodass er es Booster auf der einen Seite ermöglichte, das Schiff zu behalten, und auf der anderen Seite die Gesetze der Neuen Republik respektiert wurden, indem ein Großteil der Waffensysteme des Schiffes ausgebaut wurden. Anderthalb Jahre später reiste Karrde mit Tapper und der Uwana Buyer nach Varonat, um dort einige Ermittlungen anzustellen, wobei er dieselbe Identität wie bei dem Zwischenfall auf Kaal benutzte. Sie gaben vor, auf der Suche nach einem Mechaniker zu sein, und wurden darauf angesprochen, ob sie nicht Interesse hätten, an einer Safari teilzunehmen. Nach ihrer Zusage kehrten sie mit einigen Einkäufen für die Safari auf das Schiff zurück, wo Karrde die Bekanntschaft der Mechanikerin Celina Marniss machte, die einen stark positiven Eindruck bei ihm hinterließ. Es zeigte sich, dass die angepriesene Safari nicht mehr als eine einfache Farce war und die erlegten Tiere intelligente Lebewesen waren, womit die Veranstalter gegen die Gesetze des Imperiums verstießen. Bei ihren Ermittlungen infolge der Safari wurden sie jedoch vom Betreiber des Geschäftes, Gamgalon, entdeckt. Karrde und Tapper drohten zwar, das dem Gouverneur Varonats mitzuteilen, konnten ihn aber damit nicht beeindrucken, da jener in die verschiedenen illegalen Aktivitäten Gamgalons einbezogen war. Tappers Versuch, an eine Waffe zu gelangen, endete mit seinem Tod, allerdings kam Celina Marniss Karrde nun zur Hilfe und konnte ihn mittels eines Tricks rechtzeitig retten. Mit ihr kehrte Karrde zur Uwana Buyer zurück und nahm ihre Bitte um eine Stelle an. Damit konnte er Mara Jade in seiner Organisation begrüßen, da sie ihm nun ihren richtigen Namen mitteilte.Erster Kontakt Thrawn-Feldzug Geschehnisse auf Myrkr Im Jahr 8 NSY kehrte Großadmiral Thrawn aus den Unbekannten Regionen zurück und bereitete einen Feldzug gegen die Neue Republik vor. Durch sein weit verzweigtes Netzwerk hatte Karrde bereits von Thrawn erfahren, während die restliche Galaxis noch in Unwissenheit von Thrawn lebte. Als Thrawn sich im Jahr darauf auf dem Weg nach Myrkr machte, bat Karrde Mara Jade zu einem Geschäftsessen zu sich, um ihr zu berichten, dass sie, auch wenn sie erst kurze Zeit für ihn tätig war, zu seiner Stellvertreterin ernannt werde. Während des Gespräches kam ein Sternzerstörer ins Myrkr-System – Thrawns Flaggschiff, die Schimäre –, die zwei Fähren in Richtung des Planeten ausschleuste. Karrde nahm Kontakt auf und erhielt erst beim zweiten Versuch eine Antwort von Captain Pellaeon. Karrde erkundigte sich, was Thrawn nach Myrkr ziehe, was Pellaeon überraschte, da er nicht angenommen hatte, dass ein Schmuggler wie Karrde etwas von Thrawn wusste. Karrde bot seine Hilfe beim Fang der Ysalamiri an, derentwegen die Schimäre allem Anschein nach gekommen war. Dies tat er zur Pflege der gutnachbarschaftlichen Beziehungen mit dem Imperium. Pellaeon nahm das Angebot an und Karrde schickte zwei seiner Leute zu den Fähren, um ihnen bei der Bergung der Ysalamiri zu Hilfe zu sein. Nachdem die Schimäre die Ysalamiri an Bord genommen hatte, verschwand sie wieder in den Hyperraum. Einige Zeit darauf geriet Karrde mit der Wilder Karrde in einen Angriff des Großadmirals auf Bpfassh, wo er eine Ladung aufnehmen wollte, sich jedoch entschloss, die Angelegenheit aufgrund der imperialen Aktivitäten zu verschieben. [[Datei:Karrde-Luke.jpg|miniatur|links|Karrde heißt Luke auf der Wilder Karrde willkommen.]] Mara wies Karrde einige Zeit darauf den Weg zu dem in Not geratenen Luke Skywalker, der nach einem Notsprung mit seinem X-Flügler mit schweren Beschädigungen im All trieb und von ihnen im Schlepptau genommen wurde. Nachdem er Luke hatte an Bord holen lassen, lud Karrde ihn zu einer Unterhaltung ein; kurz nach dem Gespräch ließ er ihn schließlich außer Gefecht setzen, um ihn anschließend mit nach Myrkr zu nehmen. Als Luke auf Myrkr wieder erwachte, brachte Mara ihn zu Karrde. Dieser fragte Luke über das Kopfgeld von 30.000 Credits auf seinen Kopf aus, welches das Imperium ausgesetzt hatte. Im Gegenzug bot Karrde ihm Informationen darüber, weshalb er die Macht in der Basis nicht gebrauchen konnte. Luke wusste nicht, was das Imperium von ihm wollte, jedoch kam Karrde, nachdem mehrere Entführungsversuche auf Lukes Schwester gescheitert waren, zu dem Schluss, dass das Imperium Interesse an Jedi hatte. Daher spielte er mit dem Gedanken, Luke vielleicht auch an das Imperium auszuliefern, zeigte aber auch Tendenzen zur Republik; das Angebot Lukes, ihn einfach gehen zu lassen, damit er als Gegenleistung einfach alles vergesse, was er über den Schmuggler erfahren habe, versprach Karrde sich zu überlegen. Kurze Zeit darauf erhielt Karrde Besuch von Han Solo und Lando Calrissian, die ihn überreden wollten, sich mit seiner Organisation der Neuen Republik anzuschließen, da die noch junge Regierung mehr Schiffe benötigte. Da Karrde nicht wollte, dass Luke von Han und Lando entdeckt wurde, versteckte er den Jedi und R2-D2 in einem Schuppen und ließ Lukes X-Flügler ebenfalls verstecken. Trotz des zweistündigen Gespräches mit Han wollte Karrde sich nicht der Republik anschließen, um seine Neutralität nicht zu verlieren. Beim Abendessen bekam Karrde nun die Nachricht, dass Imperiale ins System eingedrungen seien und Pellaeon mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen wolle. Sofort ließ er den Millennium Falke verstecken, während er selbst Kontakt mit Pellaeon aufnahm. Es erschien jedoch nicht Pellaeon, sondern Großadmiral Thrawn persönlich, der mehr Ysalamiri und Schiffe wollte und ihm diesbezüglich ein Angebot machte. Der Großadmiral hatte aber auch Interessen an Luke und informierte Karrde, dass er den Jedi an ihn übergeben sollte, wenn er ihn ergreifen konnte. Gleichzeitig kündigte Thrawn seinen Besuch auf Myrkr an, woraufhin Karrde nur Augenblicke später die Nachricht erhielt, dass drei Fähren der ''Lambda''-Klasse sowie ein TIE-Geschwader gestartet seien. Anschließend beendete Thrawn die Verbindung und Karrde musste dafür sorgen, dass man Han, Lando und den Falken besser versteckte. Doch Luke gelang derweil die Flucht mit einem Skipray-Blitzjäger und wurde sofort von Mara verfolgt, während Karrde nun Thrawn empfangen musste. Er erfand auf die Nachfrage Thrawns hin eine Geschichte, in der er sagte, dass ein Mitarbeiter geflohen sei und von einem anderen verfolgt wurde. Da die Blitzjäger abgestürzt waren, bot Thrawn seine Hilfe an und schickte einige Männer zur Absturzstelle. Danach wollte er sich von Karrde durch die Basis führen lassen.miniatur|links|Talon Karrde während der Thrawn-Krise Als Thrawn sich schließlich wieder auf der Schimäre befand, wollten Han und Lando Informationen über den Großadmiral erwerben, die Karrde jedoch nicht verkaufen wollte. Er bat beide, zu Ende zu essen und zu warten, bis Thrawn verschwunden sei. Da Han und Lando in der Zwischenzeit die Zelle des entflohen Luke fanden, gab Karrde zu, dass er Luke gefangen gehalten hatte, und erklärte ihnen, dass Luke und Mara sich im Dschungel Myrkrs befanden. Da es Nacht war, konnte man sich nicht auf die Suche machen und als der Morgen anbrach, schickte er eine Schmugglergruppe nach Hyllyard City, um dort auf Mara und Luke zu warten. Als diese die Stadt erreichten, waren sie von Sturmtruppen gefangen. Die Schmuggler bauten daher einen Hinterhalt auf und schalteten mit der Hilfe Lukes die Sturmtruppen aus. Da es klar war, dass dieser Vorfall, sowie auch die Tatsache, dass Karrde Han, Luke und Lando nicht ausgeliefert hatte, von Thrawn nicht unentdeckt bleiben würde, ordnete Karrde die Evakuierung von Myrkr an. Jagd auf die Katana-Flotte Als Thrawn nach der Schlacht von Sluis Van nach Myrkr zurückkehrte, fand er die Basis, wie von ihm erwartet, verlassen vor. Karrde und die Wilder Karrde hielten sich aber immer noch im Myrkr-System auf und versteckten sich hinter einigen Asteroiden, um zu beobachten, ob Thrawn noch irgendein Detail fand, was ihm den Weg zu Karrdes neues Basis auf Rishi weisen könnte. Thrawn wusste jedoch, dass sich Karrde hinter den Asteroiden aufhielt, und hatte einen Sternzerstörer in Position gebracht, um das Schiff zu übernehmen. Karrde rechnete nicht damit, bis Mara ihn warnte. Da Mara seine Stellvertreterin war, vertraute er ihr genug, um seinen Zweifel beiseite zu schieben und die Wilder Karrde in den Hyperraum springen zu lassen, wodurch er der Bezwinger, die zur selben Zeit eintraf, um die Falle zuschnappen zu lassen, entkam. In seiner neuen Basis auf Rishi berichtete er Mara von seiner Entdeckung der Katana-Flotte, der so genannten Dunklen Macht. Da das Imperium mehr Schiffe benötigte und bereit war, zum Marktpreis einen großzügigen Aufschlag zu zahlen, schlug Mara vor, sie dem Imperium zu verkaufen. Karrde argumentierte, dass ein Verkauf der Flotte den Konflikt nur heraus zögern würde und die Neue Republik sich trotzdem als Sieger erweisen würde. Er wollte Neutralität, bis der Konflikt vorüber war, weshalb ein Verkauf vorerst nicht in Frage kam. Nachdem Mara herausfand, dass das Imperium ein Kopfgeld von 20.000 Credits auf ihn ausgesetzt hatte, und sich bereits Kopfgeldjäger auf Rishi befanden, befahl er nun auch die Evakuierung der Rishi-Basis bis Mitternacht. Er war nun nicht mehr bereit, die Dunkle Macht Thrawn oder irgendjemand anderes unter Zwang zu überlassen. miniatur|Mara – eine Verräterin? Mara Jade trat daraufhin, da sie aufgrund ihrer ehemaligen Rolle als Hand des Imperators ihm noch bekannt war, an Thrawn heran und verlangte drei Millionen Credits sowie das Einstellen des Kopfgeldes auf Talon Karrde für die Katana-Flotte. Thrawn willigte ein und Mara verließ ihn wieder, um zu Karrde neuer Basis auf Abregado-rae zu kommen. Thrawn folgte ihr jedoch und ließ Karrde, gegen der Abmachung mit Mara, festnehmen, um ihn zu verhören. Sollte Karrde früh genug die Position der Flotte preisgeben, bekäme er trotz seiner Lage die drei Millionen Credits, anderenfalls wäre nicht mehr genug von Karrde übrig, um das Geld in Empfang zu nehmen. Allerdings verschafften sich Mara und Luke Zugang zur Schimäre und befreiten Karrde, um ihn nach Coruscant zu bringen, womit Mara sich wieder sein Vertrauen verdient hatte. Auf Coruscant sprach Karrde vor dem Rat der Neuen Republik, wo er heftig von Borsk Fey'lya angegriffen wurde, da dieser bezweifelte, dass Karrde die Koordinaten der Flotte wirklich besaß. Mon Mothma, die Staatschefin der Republik, befahl jedoch, dass eine kleine Flotte der Republik als erstes zur Dunklen Macht aufbrechen solle. Karrde versprach, dann die Koordinaten zu übergeben. Nach der Sitzung im Imperialen Palast schickte er Mara jedoch zu Aves, einem Mitglied seiner Organisation, damit sie alle kampfbereiten Schiffe zur Katana-Flotte schickte. Dieser inoffiziellen Mission schlossen sich auch Luke Skywalker und Han Solo an, die Karrdes Wunsch, Fey'lya an einer Übernahme der Flotte zu hindern, teilten. Fey'lya wollte am nächsten Morgen selbst das Kommando über die Operation der Republik übernehmen, doch Karrde erlaubte ihm nur, mitzukommen, da die Flotte immer noch ihm gehörte; schließlich hatte er sie entdeckt. Auf der Quenfis kamen Karrde, Fey'lya und Leia mit ihren Schiffen bei der Katana-Flotte an und es kam zu einem Kampf, da das Imperium von Captain Hoffner bereits die Koordinaten erfahren hatte und eigene Schiffe geschickt hatte. Da Fey'lya sich weigerte, die hilflos gegen das Imperium kämpfende Renegaten-Staffel zu unterstützen, trickste Karrde ihn aus und diffamierte ihn vor der Besatzung des Schiffes, sodass Leia das Kommando übernehmen konnte. Obwohl sowohl seine Schmugglerschiffe als auch General Bel Iblis mit seiner eigenen Flotte die Neue Republik bei dem Kampf unterstützten und ihr zum Sieg verhalfen, hatte Thrawn, wie Karrde festgestellte, einen Großteil der Flotte bereits geborgen und es blieben nur fünfzehn Schiffe übrig, um in den Dienst der Republik zu treten. Gründung der Schmugglerallianz Einige Monate nach dem Kampf um die Katana-Flotte war Karrde auf dem Planeten Calius, welcher sich im imperialen Raum befand und von Karrde mit Gütern beliefert wurde, die nur er liefern konnte. Dort begegnete er Luke. Dieser machte ihm mehrere Male das Angebot, sich der Neuen Republik anzuschließen, die jetzt auf noch mehr Hilfe angewiesen war, doch Karrde lehnte mehrmals ab. Er wollte in diesem Konflikt auch weiterhin neutral bleiben. Gleichzeitig traute er Admiral Ackbar nicht, welcher sich in der Vergangenheit als großer Gegner von Schmugglern erwiesen hatte. Daraufhin schlug Luke Karrde vor, dass er der Neuen Republik zumindest Informationen verkaufen könnte. Karrde willigte ein, da Luke ihm einen Kreditrahmen gab, wollte jedoch nicht zu einer inoffiziellen Abteilung des Geheimdienstes werden. Als sie beide einige Klone entdeckten, forderte Luke Karrde auf, ihnen zu folgen. Er lehnte allerdings auch das ab, da er dies nicht als Neutralität erachtete. Talon wollte jedoch, als er sich verabschiedete, mit Luke in Kontakt bleiben.Das letzte Kommandominiatur|links|Die Schmuggler in Whistler's Whirlpool Auf Chazwa traf Karrde sich wenig später mit dem Schmuggler Gillespee, welcher von der Welt Ukio vertrieben worden war, als plötzlich zwei Fregatten der ''Lanzen''-Klasse auftauchten und Gillespees Schiff, die Kern's Pride, angriffen. Karrde lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Schiffe auf sich und konnte sie schließlich sowohl mit 15 seiner als auch mit 20 von Gillespees Schiffen vernichten. Er lud Gillespee ein, in acht Tagen auf Trogan zu sein und, und bat darum, dass er einige andere Schmuggler, denen er begegnete, von diesem Treffen erzählen sollte. Anschließend verschwand er wieder. Auf Trogan hielt Karrde anschließend in der Bar Whistler's Whirlpool eine Konferenz der Schmuggler ab, bei der er sie zu einer Allianz überreden wollte, mit der sie gegen Thrawn und das Imperium vorgehen konnten und der Neuen Republik Informationen zustellen konnten. Zwar waren nicht so viele gekommen, allerdings handelte es sich bei den anwesenden um einflussreiche und wichtige Schmuggler. Die Gespräche blieben anfangs ergebnislos; einige Schmuggler unterstützten Karrde, während andere zu viel Angst vor Thrawn hatten. Während der Gespräche griffen jedoch plötzlich einige Sturmtruppler des Imperiums an, derer sich die Schmuggler jedoch erwehren konnten. Als sie an Bord ihrer Schiffe von der Planetenoberfläche geflohen waren, beschloss man, sich ein weiteres Mal auf Chazwa zu treffen. Der erste Schritt zur Gründung einer Schmugglerallianz war damit getan. Auf Chazwa verteilte Karrde Suchaufträge an die Schmuggler, um die Klon-Routen, auf die Thrawn seinen Feldzug stützte, ausfindig zu machen. Sein Weg führte ihn schließlich nach Bilbringi, wo er mitten in eine Aktion von Mazzic und Ellor geriet, zweier Schmugglerkollegen, und einige Daten für eine Vorrichtung des Imperiums erlangen konnte. Wenig später traf sich Karrde mit Gillespee auf Hijarna, der ihm von einigen Erkundungsflügen berichtete. Da die Schmuggler jedoch nicht lange umsonst arbeiten konnten, zerbrach die Allianz bereits ganz langsam wieder. Karrde versprach, dass die Neue Republik sie unterstützen würde; wenn es sein musste, würde er sogar Zakarisz Ghent einschalten, seinen Hacker, damit er Geld von Konten der Neuen Republik auf die der Schmuggler überwies. Vor einer weiteren Konferenz nahm Thrawn Kontakt mit Mazzic auf und überreichte ihm belastendes Material, dass Karrde die Garnison auf Trogan bestochen hatte. Mazzic reiste daraufhin zu der Konferenz der Schmuggler, wo er sie von einem Konferenzraum auf die Wilder Karrde verlegen ließ. Da es beim Überwechseln zum Schiff zu Problemen gab, wäre es beinahe zu einer Schießerei zwischen den Schmugglern gekommen, bei denen Mazzic Karrde des Verrats beschuldigte. Da es jedoch in der Offiziersmesse der Wilder Karrde nur Platz für acht Personen gab, gingen nur die Schmugglerbosse hinein, die Leibwächter und Berater mussten draußen bleiben. Mazzic erklärte, dass die Garnison bestochen worden sei und er diese Information von Thrawn persönlich erhalten habe. Sollte man nun auf der Wilder Karrde einen Beweis dafür finden, wäre Karrdes angeblicher Verrat aufgedeckt. Karrde erklärte nun, dass kurz vor der Konferenz ein Eindringling in die Wilder Karrde eingebrochen sei und Karrde vermutete darin Niles Ferriers Defel, da Ferriers Verbindungen zum Imperium hatte. Schließlich verriet Ferrier sich und holte, da seine Partnerschaft mit Thrawn komplett aufgeflogen war, einen Thermaldetonator heraus. Ferrier übernahm die Kontrolle über das Schiff und wollte es starten. Karrde war jedoch eher bereit es zu zerstören, als es Ferrier zu überlassen, sodass der Verräter schließlich die Flucht ergriff. Mit dem Wissen um Thrawns Machenschaften waren die Schmuggler nun bereit, sich direkt gegen den Großadmiral zu stellen, eine Entwicklung, die Thrawn immer hatte vermeiden wollen. Über verschiedene Kanäle hatte Karrde erfahren, dass Admiral Ackbar Tangrene angreifen wollte. Dieses Ablenkungsmanöver wollten die Schmuggler nutzen, um eine KGF-Anlage bei Bilbringi zu stehlen, ohne zu wissen, dass Tangrene von Ackbar als Ablenkungsmanöver für einen Angriff auf Bilbringi geplant war. Karrde reiste jedoch im Vorfeld nach Coruscant, um dort sich mit Mara zu treffen, die dort nach der Schlacht um die Katana-Flotte im Behandlung gewesen war; im Austausch für Informationen, die den derzeitigen Belagerungszustand infolge der Schlacht von Coruscant beendeten, wurde ihm die Landeerlaubnis gewährt, doch traf er auf der Oberfläche nicht Mara, die inzwischen anderweitig beschäftigt war. miniatur|Leia und Karrde brechen gemeinsam nach Wayland auf. Leia Organa Solo drängte ihn, mit ihr nach Wayland aufzubrechen, der Klon-Anlage des Imperiums, da eine Expedition, der Mara, Luke Skywalker und Han Solo angehörten, dort in Gefahr war. Ein weiterer Anreiz kam von Borsk Fey'lya, der ihm siebzigtausend Credits zahlte, damit Karrde die Vernichtung der Anlage sicherstellte. Auf Wayland halfen sie schließlich dabei, Joruus C'baoth auszuschalten und den Mount Tantiss zu zerstören. Zwischenzeitige Aktivitäten Unmittelbar nach Ende der Thrawn-Krise übernahm Karrde einen Gefallen für Booster Terriks Schwiegersohn Corran Horn im Grand Oradin Hotel auf Brentaal IV, wo er auf die beiden Droiden Pfeiffer und Gate traf, die eine Nachricht an Karrde übermittelten und zu Terriks Sternzerstörer gebracht werden sollten. Karrde nahm den kurzen Umweg auf sich, auch wenn dies bedeutete, dass sein beförderter Untergebener Aves auf sein eigenes Kommando auf der Last Resort zu warten hatte; Karrde – bereits dabei, in den Ruhestand zu gehen – legte bei seiner Ankunft großen Wert darauf, dass auch Mirax Terrik Horn zugegen war, da er ihr die Nachricht von dem Überleben der Renegaten-Staffel bei Distna überbringen wollte.Isards Rache Während seines späteren Aufenthalts auf Coruscant, wo er weitere Geschäfte bezüglich seiner neuen Allianz verrichtete, zeigte ihm Lando Calrissian eine Fernsteuerung, die von Luke Skywalker auf Dagobah gefunden worden war und die Karrde sofort als die von Jorj Car'das' persönlichem Schiff erkannte. Karrde zog sich schließlich, wie geplant, in den Ruhestand zurück und übertrug die Kontrolle über die Schmugglerallianz an Mara Jade. Dabei konnte Mara ihn jedoch nur zu zuvor feststehenden Zeitpunkten kontaktieren, um Kopfgeldjägern aus dem Weg zu gehen; nach eigenen Angaben wollte Karrde das Leben eines normalen Bürgers führen, Jade war jedoch der Ansicht, dass er vor allem nicht gestört werden wollte.Der Geist des dunklen Lords Allerdings beschäftigte er sich zu dieser Zeit mit der Suche nach Car'das und sponserte eine Expedition von Mara Jade und Lando Calrissian, um sich auf die Suche nach Jorj Car'das zu begeben. Sie fanden schließlich heraus, dass er auf Exocron weilte.Der Kampf des Jedi Da Karrde jedoch selbst unsicher war, wie sein Wiedersehen mit Car'das aussehen sollte, schob er das Treffen immer weiter auf und reiste nicht nach Exocron. Nach einiger Zeit kehrte er jedoch ins Gewerbe zurück und betrieb sein Geschäft in einem enormen Ausmaß. Dabei lieferte er an Luke Skywalker Informationen über die Orko-RaummineDarksaber – Der Todesstern, die ihm von Ghitsa Dodger und Fenig Nabon zur Verfügung gestellt worden waren.Einfache Tricks Im Laufe der nächsten Jahre distanzierte sich die Neue Republik jedoch von Karrde und seinen Kollegen , wobei Karrde sein Unternehmen immer den Ansprüchen des Gesetztes genügend leitete.The New Jedi Order Sourcebook [[Bild:Talonkarrde.jpg|miniatur|links|Talon Karrde mit der Wilder Karrde im Rücken]] Im Jahr 17 NSY, während des Aufstandes von Almania, beauftragte Karrde seine Untergebene Mara mit einer Mission im Minos-Sternhaufen und nicht viel später trafen beide auf der Wilder Karrde zusammen und wurden von Lando Calrissian kontaktiert, den sie über einige Geschehnisse der letzten Zeit informierten. Nicht viel später trat Han Solo an sie heran und bat um einen Ysalamiri, um den dunklen Jedi Kueller auszuschalten. Bei dem Rendezvous im Almania-System beschloss Karrde jedoch, in Anbetracht der ablaufenden Schlacht das Feld zu räumen, entschied sich dann jedoch anders und kam dem Falken und der in Not geratenen Flotte der Republik zu Hilfe. Dabei verschaffte er zuerst dem Falken die nötige Deckung, um auf dem Planeten zu landen, und unterstützte dann Wedge Antilles und seine Flotte. Trotz einiger Differenzen, zurückgehend auf Wedges ungewöhnliche Taktiken, konnte die Neue Republik siegreich aus dem Kampf hervorgehen. Einige Zeit darauf wurde die Mannschaft der Wilder Karrde von dem Unternehmer Ja Bardrin entführt, da Bardrin Mara zur Rettung seiner Tochter Sansia Bardrin nutzen wollte. Während Mara in das Lager eingeschleust wurde und die Rettung durchführte, übernahm Karrde mit einigen von Leia Organa Solo zur Verfügung gestellten Noghri die Kontrolle über Bardrins Villa und wollte gerade ein Angriffsteam zusammenstellen, als Mara mit Sansia zurückkehrte. Aus Dank erhielt Mara Sansias Jacht Spielerglück, welche Mara auf Karrdes Vorschlag hin nutzte, um einige Zeit als unabhängige Händlerin Geschäftserfahrungen zu sammeln.Solo für Jade Schließlich wurde das Unternehmen jedoch aufgegeben und Mara wieder in Karrdes Organisation eingegliedert. Ende des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges Entdeckung des Caamas-Dokuments Im Jahr 19 NSY reiste Karrde mit der Wilder Karrde nach Wayland, wo er eigentlich vorhatte, einige Noghri für seine Dienste anzuwerben, dann aber auf Anfrage des Noghri Cakhmaim dabei half, die Flucht des Devaronianers Lak Jit zu vereiteln, welcher mit einer Kopie der Caamas-Dokumente und einem [[Gymsnor-2-Klasse Frachter|Frachter der Gymsnor-2-Klasse]] entkommen wollte. Das beschädigte Datapad Die Hand von Thrawn, das Lak Jit gestohlen hatte und an den Meistbietenden verkaufen wollte, wurde nach seiner Festsetzung auf der Wilder Karrde aufbereitet. Als Bezahlung für sein Eingreifen verlangte Karrde, das Pad ebenfalls lesen zu können. Wie er und Leia feststellten, beinhaltete es Informationen über die Zerstörung von Caamas und die Beteiligung einiger Bothaner, war jedoch zu beschädigt, um mehr Informationen zur Verfügung zu stellen. Karrde, Mara und Leia waren sich einig, dass diese Informationen noch gewaltige Folgen haben würden, sollten sie an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen. In der Zwischenzeit sorgte jedoch Karrde dafür, dass seine Untergebenen und Kollegen sich Lak Jits annahmen und verhinderten, dass er diese Information verbreiten würde. Nachdem Mazzic Lak Jit gefunden hatte, kontaktierte er Leia persönlich und unterrichtete Han Solo davon, der Karrde bat, einige Informationen über eine Piratengruppe einzuholen, die womöglich mit Klonen arbeitete. Weiterhin entsandte Karrde Mara und Shirlee Faughn in den Kauron-Gürtel, um Luke bei einer Angelegenheit mit den Cavrilhu-Piraten zu helfen. Im Nosken-System, wo Booster zur gleichen Zeit mit der Fliegender Händler war, sollte ein Treffen mit Mara stattfinden und ein Informationseinkauf bei seinem alten Kollegen und Rivalen Booster. Neben Booster traf Karrde auf der Brücke des Sternzerstörers auf Corran Horn und Mirax Terrik und machte, nach einer Unterhaltung über die Organisation Vergeltung, die sich für eine Bestrafung der Bothaner bezüglich der Caamas-Angelegenheit einsetzte – die Informationen aus dem Dokument waren trotz aller Maßnahmen an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt – eine Anfrage an seinen Schmugglerkollegen bezüglich der Bitte, die Han Solo geäußert hatte. Bevor eine Diskussion über mögliche Klonanlagen beginnen konnte, tauchte Mara auf und lieferte einen Bericht über die Piraten-Angelegenheit, bei der sie Luke geholfen hatte. Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft tauchte jedoch ein mysteriöses Schiff im System auf, dem – oder zumindest einem ähnlichen Schiff – Mara schon bei dem Einsatz mit den Cavrilhu im Kauron-System begegnet war und das eine Nachricht ausstrahlte. Mara beschloss, sich dieser Sache, die sie ins Nirauan-System führen sollte, anzunehmen, was ihr von Karrde auch gestattet wurde. Nach dem Treffen im Nosken-System brach Karrde nach Cejansij auf, wo er sich mit seiner Mitarbeiterin Moranda Savich treffen wollte, die einen Kurierdienst bezüglich der auch in viele gewalttätige Ausschreitungen verwickelte Vergeltung-Organisation für ihn erledigte und dabei Hilfe von Luke Skywalker erhalten hatte. Bei dem Wiedersehen hatte Karrde bereits den nächsten Auftrag für Savich in Petto. Während seines Gesprächs mit Luke Skywalker meldete sich allerdings Faughn, die berichtete, dass sie Mara auf Nirauan verloren hatte. Auf Karrdes Bitte hin nahm Luke Maras Schiff, die Jadefeuer, und brach zur ihrer Rettung nach Nirauan auf, während Karrde versprach, weiterhin nach Informationen über die Vergeltung Ausschau zu halten. Schließlich wollte Karrde sich auf Coruscant mit Leia Organa Solo treffen, allerdings hatte er Probleme mit einem Bürokraten der Weltraumkontrolle von Coruscant, der ihm keine Landeerlaubnis geben wollte. Er kontaktierte Leia, die sich gerade in einer Senatssitzung befand, in der sie aufgrund ihrer Verbindungen zu Karrde von Ghic Dx'ono angegriffen wurde, und bat sie, sich der Sache anzunehmen, sodass Karrde sich nicht viel später im Orowood Tower mit Leia, Han und Lando Calrissian treffen konnte. 180px|miniatur|Karrde in eleganter Kleidung Thema der Diskussion im Apartment der Solos war die überraschende Rückkehr von Großadmiral Thrawn, die für viel Unruhe im Senat der Neuen Republik sorgte. Es wurde klar, dass man zuerst die Caamas-Angelegenheit aus der Welt schaffen musste, um dann gegen Thrawn, ob er nun ein Hochstapler, ein Klon oder sogar der echte Großadmiral sei, vorgehen zu können. Calrissian brachte jedoch ein Thema auf, das Karrde mit ihm privat besprechen wollte: Jorj Car'das. Calrissian konnte Karrde trotz seines Widerstandes davon überzeugen, dass man am besten Car'das aufsuchen und ihn um die benötigten Informationen bitten sollte. Bei ihrer Rückkehr zu den Solos tauchte jedoch die Mistryl-Schattenwächterin Shada D'ukal, die ehemalige Leibwächterin Mazzics, auf, und bot Leia Organa Solo ihre Dienste an; es wurde entschieden, dass sie Karrde und den Protokolldroiden C-3PO auf ihrer Reise zu Car'das begleiten sollte. Weiterhin informierte Karrde Leia über die Tatsache, dass Luke aufgebrochen war, um Mara auf Nirauan zu Hilfe zu kommen, bevor er mit Shada und dem Droiden zur Wilder Karrde aufbrach. Shada wollte er vor allem mitnehmen, damit, falls Car'das aufgrund der Jahre zurückliegenden Übernahme des Schmugglernetzwerkes Karrde und seine Besatzung töten würde, sie als Unbeteiligte mit einer Kopie des benötigten Dokumentes aus Car'das großer Bibliothek zurück zur Republik gelangen konnte. Aufbruch in den Kathol-Sektor Vor dem Aufbruch ins Innere des Kathol-Sektors führte die Reise die Wilder Karrde jedoch nach Pembric 2; nach dem Durchfliegen eines Asteroidenfeldes und der Landung zog es Karrde mit Shada und C-3PO zur Bar ThrusterBurn nahe dem Raumhafen von Erwithat, um sich mit Crev Bombassa zu treffen, der den Großteil der kriminellen Operationen in diesem Teil des Sektors kontrollierte und ihnen eine Durchreise-Erlaubnis gewähren konnte. Bei ihrer Ankunft bei der Bar kam es zu einem kurzen Zwischenfall mit einigen von Bombassas Leuten, den Shada jedoch für sich entscheiden konnte und welcher zur gleichen Zeit die Aufmerksamkeit des Verbrecherlords auf sich zog. Karrde forderte eine alte Schuld ein, da Mara und Lando Calrissian vor einigen Jahren ein Attentat auf Bombassa verhindert hatten, sodass der Verbrecherlord ihn mit einer besonderen ID ausstattete, mit der er von allen Gruppen, die Bombassa unterstanden, unbehelligt bleiben würde. In der Hoffnung, dass der Verbrecherlord auch Kontakte zu Car'das hielt, hinterließ Karrde seinen wahren Namen, damit sein alter Vorgesetzter sich auf seine Ankunft vorbereiten konnte. Vor der Ankunft im Episol-System bereitete Karrde sein Schiff jedoch auf ein mögliches Gefecht gegen eine Piratengruppe vor, die ebenfalls im Kathol-Sektor – aber unabhängig von Bombassa – operierte. Nach einem kurzen Gefecht, das die Wilder Karrde gewann, konnten Karrde und die anderen für einen Zwischenstopp auf Dayark, der Hauptwelt des Systems und der Kathol-Republik, landen. Dabei hatte das militärische Kommando Interesse an einer Unterhaltung mit Karrde, sodass sich jener mit General Jutka im Ithor Loman traf. Von Entoo Needan E-elz wurden sie zu dessen Tisch geführt, wo Jutka sie vor Rei'Kas – dem Piraten, dessen Leute sie angegriffen hatten – warnte. Ento Nee kam daraufhin auf sie zu und bot an, Karrde zu Car'das auf Exocron zu bringen. Obwohl Karrde dem Vorschlag zugetan war, traf er hier jedoch auf Shadas Widerstand. Bevor man dieses Thema jedoch weiter erörtern konnte, wäre es beinahe zu einer Auseinandersetzung mit Untergebenen Rei'Kas' gekommen, welche jedoch, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Karrde mehrere seiner Leute als Rückendeckung in der Bar postiert hatte, vereitelt werden konnte. Da Shada dies jedoch als Zeichen eines mangelnden Vertrauens wertete, suchte Karrde sie nach ihrer Abreise in ihrem Quartier auf und berichtete ihr von seinem zuvor geheim gehaltenen Verhältnis zu Car'das. Wenig später brachen sie auf, und kaum trafen sie bei der Welt in der Nähe des Kathol-Riftes ein, wurden sie von Admiral Trey David von der exokronischen Flotte kontaktiert, der ihnen eine Landeerlaubnis für Rintatta City erteilte. Hier trafen sie erneut auf Ento Nee, welcher sie zu Car'das' Residenz führte. Dort traf Karrde den ehemaligen Schmugglerboss erstmals wieder. Allem Anschein nach war er im Laufe der Zeit stark gealtert und kaum noch in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, geschweige denn in einer anderen Sprache als Alt Tarmidianisch zu sprechen, weshalb Karrde mit seinen Leuten zurück nach Hause reisen wollte. Allerdings wurde nun gemeldet, dass Rei'Kas seine ganze Flotte mobilisiert und nach Exocron geschickt hatte; da die Wilder Karrde sie dorthin geführt hatte, beschloss Karrde zu bleiben und den Planeten zu verteidigen. Nach mehreren Stunden Vorbereitung kam es schließlich zur Schlacht von Exocron, in der Karrde und die Flotte Exocrons schließlich den Sieg davon trugen, da sich die mysteriösen Aing-Tii-Mönche in den Konflikt einmischten und zu ihren Gunsten beeinflussten. Karrde vermutete, dass Car'das damit zu tun hatte und sandte eine Nachricht in Altem Tarmidianisch zum Planeten, zu der er auch eine Antwort bekam. Nun begab sich Karrde erneut zu Car'das, der jedoch seine Scharade aufgegeben hatte und ihnen seine Beweggründe für die Angelegenheit mit Rei'Kas und sein Verschwinden vor zwanzig Jahren erklärte. Gleichzeitig gab er jedoch zu verstehen, dass er sie nicht mit einer Kopie des Dokumentes versorgen konnte, da er nicht drüber verfügte, bot aber an, dass die Aing-Tii ihn am nächsten Morgen mit der Wilder Karrde ohne große Mühen fortbringen konnte. Schließlich machte Car'das Shada und Karrde ein Angebot, mit dem sie brauchbare Informationen über die derzeitige Krise erhielt und das Shada schließlich annahm. Die Aing-Tii brachten die Wilder Karrde auf Karrdes Anweisung hin zur Schimäre, dem Flaggschiff von Admiral Pellaeon.Der Zorn des Admirals Karrde setzte auf die Schimäre über und zeigte die Informationen von Car'das, die besagten, dass Vilim Disra, ein Moff des Imperiums, den Schauspieler Flim nutzte, um weiten Teilen der Galaxisvorzugaukeln, dass Großadmiral Thrawn zurückgekehrt sei. Mit Pellaeon brachen Shada und Karrde nach Yaga Minor auf, um die Verschwörung Disras aufzudecken. Bei Yaga Minor war allerdings gerade eine Schlacht im Gange, sodass Karrde die Renegaten-Staffel unter Wedge Antilles kontaktierte und forderte einen Gefallen ein, sodass er durch die Linien der Republik eskortiert werden und anschließend mit einem hochrangigen ID-Code durch die Linien des Imperiums gelangen konnte, um zu Pellaeon auf die Gnadenlos gebracht zu werden. Nachdem die Verschwörung aufgedeckt und die Schlacht zu einem Ende gekommen war, trat Karrde an die anwesenden Mistryl Karoly D'ulin und Paloma D'asima heran und forderte von ihnen, dass das Todesurteil, das die Mistryl auf Shada verhängt hatten, aufgehoben werden sollte. Sicherung des galaktischen Friedens Karrde trat nach Ende der Schlacht an Ponc Gavrisom und Bel Iblis von der Republik und an Admiral Pellaeon vom Imperium heran und überzeugte sie, dass, um die diplomatische Front zwischen den beiden ehemals kriegführenden Parteien ruhig zu halten, eine neutrale Partei zur Vermittlung zwischen den Geheimdiensten beider Mächte unerlässlich sei. Karrde bot die Dienste seiner Organisation an, die in Zukunft Informationen direkt an die Regierungen beider Mächte liefern würde. Karrdes Dienststelle sicherte weiterhin, dass Geheimdienstinformationen zwischen beiden auch ausgetauscht werden konnten, und sorgten für ein entspanntes, diplomatisches Verhältnis.Das Verderben Jedoch sorgte es gleichzeitig dafür, dass Karrdes Informationsangebot sehr begehrt wurde, und mit der Genehmigung des Imperiums und der Neuen Republik weitete Karrde sein Kundenangebot aus, musste aber zur gleichen Zeit seine Mitarbeiterzahl aufstocken, wodurch er nicht mehr jeden persönlich kannte. Gleichzeitig verlor er jedoch den Bedarf für viele Mitarbeiter, da er sich nach und nach aus dem Schmugglergeschäft zurückziehen wollte.Die Verschollenen miniatur|links|Karrde als Brautvater auf Maras Hochzeit Es gelang ihm schließlich, mittels einer Scheinfirma und einigen Mittelleuten die rote Farbe aufzutreiben und zu verkaufen, die General Bel Iblis benötigte, um, wie Booster versprochen, die Fliegender Händler neu zu lackieren. Während es Booster große Freude bereitete, dass er dieses Ziel ohne Karrdes Unterstützung erreicht hatte, so war es für Karrde eben ein Vergnügen, dass er Booster dies erst möglich gemacht hatte. Zu der Zeit, wo die Fliegender Händler die charakteristische rote Farbe erhielt, wurde offiziell bekannt gegeben, dass Luke und Mara nach ihrem Erlebnis auf Nirauan beschlossen hatten zu heiraten''Union, sodass Karrde offiziell als Vater der Braut der Zeremonie beiwohnen konnte.Threats of the Galaxy'' Im Red Rancor, einer Bar auf Coruscant, wohnte er Lukes Junggesellenabschied bei und beteiligte sich an einer Prügelei, die von Banner Sumpton und seinen imperialen Mitverschwörern ausgelöst worden war, die es sich zum Ziel gemacht hatten, die Hochzeit zu verhindern. Gemeinsam mit Mon Mothma, Elegos A'Kla und Borsk Fey'lya traf Karrde bei der offiziellen Zeremonie ein; die Nervosität, die seine Stellvertreterin zeigte, verschwand erst mit dem Eintreffen der Modeschöpferin Jari'kyn und dem Hochzeitskleid, die auch Banner Sumpton mit dabei hatte, der ihr bei einem Attentat zur Seite gestanden hatte. Karrde erkannte ihn wieder und brachte ihn sofort zu Luke und den anderen; als Sumpton aufgrund seines schlechten Gewissens die Verschwörung auflöste, verblieb Karrde jedoch bei Mara und vollzog mit ihr die Zeremonie, während einige andere den Angriff einer von den Verschwörern beauftragten Swoop-Gang abwehrten.Union Mara trat von da an dem Neuen Jedi-Orden bei, doch Karrde fand in Shada D'ukal eine Nachfolgerin, die ihm in Zukunft als Stellvertreterin zur Seite stand. Weiterhin verfasste er einen Bericht über seine Begegnung mit den Aing-Tii, welcher von Tionne Solusar in einem Werk über die Macht veröffentlicht wurde.Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force Während sich Karrde drei Jahre darauf auf der Fliegender Händler mit Booster auf dem Weg ins Domgrin-System befand, sorgte ein Fehler seinerseits dafür, dass sein Mitarbeiter Dean Jinzler mit einer Nachricht von Voss Parck aus Nirauan, die für Mara und Luke bestimmt und über Comra geleitet worden war, die Flucht ergreifen konnte. Mara und Luke kümmerten sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt um Jeff Huxley, um ihn von seiner baldigen Entlassung aus Karrdes Diensten zu informieren. Im Domgrin-System unterrichtete er die Skywalker von der Herkunft und dem Diebstahl der Nachricht, konnte ihnen jedoch nicht sagen, was sie beinhaltet hatte. Er bot ihnen an, mit dem Schiff nach Nirauan zu reisen, mit dem sie den Planeten vor drei Jahren verlassen hatten, da er Shada geschickt hatte, um es zu holen, allerdings lehnten die Skywalker dies ab. Yuuzhan-Vong-Krise Frühe Aktivitäten Als im Jahre 25 NSY der Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg begann, reiste Karrde nach einiger Zeit nach Yavin IV, um sich dort mit Luke Skywalker zu treffen. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion über die Macht bot Karrde dem Jedi-Meister eine mögliche Hilfe bei der Evakuierung von Yavin IV im Falle eines Angriffs an, bevor sie auf Karrdes eigentliches Anliegen zu sprechen kamen, was die Gewürz-Lieferungen der mit den Yuuzhan Vong zusammenarbeitenden Hutts nach Tynna, Bothawui und Corellia betraf. Karrdes Analysen zufolge kamen diese drei Welten als mögliche Ziele der Invasoren infrage und er trat an die Jedi heran, um mit ihrer Hilfe weitere Informationen zu beschaffen, sodass schließlich Kyp Durron und Ganner Rhysode sich ihm anschlossen. Mit ihnen und Shada brach Karrde nach Ryloth auf, um sich auf dem Frachter Starmaster mit Crev Bombassa zu treffen. Nach einer kurzen Unterredung mit dem Untergebenen Rol'Waran, bei der er vorgab, genau jene Planeten beliefern lassen zu wollen, in die kein Gewürz mehr gebracht wurde, konnte Karrde schließlich mit Bombassa reden, der zu verstehen gab, dass es sich bei Tynna, Bothawui und Corellia in der Tat um bedrohte Gebiete handelte und dass die Hutts durch ihre Lieferungen der Neuen Republik Informationen zuspielen wollte. Als nächstes kontaktierte Karrde die beiden Geheimdienstler Belindi Kalenda und Showolter, denen er seine Daten zur Verfügung stellte und mit denen er, nachdem es sich als nächstes Ziel herausstellte, nach Tynna reiste, um dort die Schlacht von Tynna von einem LightStealth-18 aus zu beobachten. Karrdes Ziel war, dass Tynna fallen sollte, da die Invasoren so nicht erkennen würden, dass man von ihren Plänen Bescheid wusste. Die Informationen wurden erst nach dem Fall Tynnas dem Oberkommando unter Sien Sovv übergeben; in der Raumstation Kothlis II trafen sich Karrde und Shada erneut mit Kyp Durron, um ihn zum einen Informationen über starke Lieferungen bei Bothawui zu überbringen und um zum anderen von dem Aufenthaltsort des vermissten Jedis Wurth Skidder zu berichten, über den Bombassa Karrde informiert hatte und der von Kyps Dutzend gerettet werden sollte. All den Bemühungen zum Trotz, den Yuuzhan Vong bei Corellia eine Falle zu stellen, kam es zu einem Gefecht bei Fondor, entgegen aller Berichte und Analysen, die Karrde zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Da dies die Jedi noch weiter innerhalb der Republik diskreditierte, reiste Karrde noch einmal nach Yavin IV und entschuldigte sich dort persönlich bei Luke.Die letzte Chance Er warnte Luke davor, dass womöglich innerhalb der Organisation SELCORE oder des Geheimdienstes der Republik Agenten der Yuuzhan Vong ihrer Tätigkeit nachgingen. Weiterhin versorgte er zu Beginn des Jahres 26 NSY Maras neues Schiff Jadeschatten mit Laserwaffen und Schilden, und ließ Shada Dynex-HM-8-Torpedowerfer überbringen.Planet der Verlorenen miniatur|Talon Karrde auf Yavin IV im Einsatz Zwei Jahre lang wütete der Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg schon, als der Kriegsmeister der Yuuzhan Vong, Tsavong Lah, ein Kopfgeld auf die Jedi aussetzte. Um die Kinder in der Jedi-Akademie auf Yavin IV zu evakuieren, wollte Luke Skywalker zu Anfang die Fliegender Händler, die dafür genügen Platz bot, zu dem Waldmond schicken, um die Jedi-Schüler und ihre Lehrer zu retten. Da die Händler jedoch im Moment die Hutt-Widerstandsbewegung belieferte und nicht zu finden war, nahm Mara Jade Skywalker Kontakt mit Karrde auf, damit er die Jedi evakuierte. Begleitet von Shada D’ukal und mit der Wilder Karrde flog Karrde ins Yavin-System, wo schon Angehörige der Friedensbrigade, einer Organisation, die sich den Yuuzhan Vong angeschlossen hatte, auf ihn warteten. Karrde nahm Kontakt zu den Schiffen der Friedensbrigade auf und gab vor, ihnen helfen zu wollen, damit die Friedensbrigade bei den Yuuzhan Vong ein gutes Wort für ihn einlegte. Gemeinsam mit dreien seiner Leute, sowie Sturm und Drang flog er zum Mond, wo er sich mit den Mitgliedern der Brigade traf. Mithilfe der Vornskrs machte die Gruppe sich auf die Suche nach den Jedi und überwältigte die Brigadisten mithilfe der beiden Lehrer Kam Solusar und Tionne Solusar, die er mit den Jedi-Kindern auf die Wilder Karrde und im Anschluss darauf an den Systemrand brachte. Der Rest von Karrdes Flotte kam nun aus dem Hyperraum – und damit besaß Karrde mehr Feuerkraft als die Friedensbrigade. Da eine Flotte der Yuuzhan Vong das Kräftegleichgewicht verschob, schickte Karrde die Kinder gemeinsam mit Tionne und Shada nach Coruscant, damit diese schon mal in Sicherheit waren. Der Rest der Flotte flog zum Rand des Systems, da sich Anakin Solo, Tahiri Veila, Valin Horn und ein weiterer Schüler noch auf dem Mond befanden. Es kam zu einigen Gefechten zwischen den Yuuzhan Vong und Karrdes Schiffen, allerdings griffen sie ihn nicht mit voller Stärke an.Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong Nach längerem Warten startete ein Transporter mit Anakin und den anderen vom Planeten. Karrde, der viele seiner Leute bei den Gefechten mit den Yuuzhan Vong verloren hatte, setzte mit der Wilder Karrde und seinen Schiffen Kurs auf den Transporter, der von Yuuzhan Vong angegriffen wurde. Er verlor die Demise und deren Crew, genau wie die Idiot’s Array, deren Crew unter Shada D'ukal sich jedoch retten konnte. Schließlich tauchte die Fliegender Händler auf und rettete Anakin und die anderen. Danach verließen Karrde und seine Leute Yavin IV. Einige Zeit darauf operierte Karrde mit Shada und Han Solo auf Tatooine. Man war auf der Suche nach einer Sklavenlieferung für die Yuuzhan Vong, wofür man den Rodianer Shalo aufsuchte, der prompt Jacen Solo an die Yuuzhan Vong verkaufen wollte, ohne zu wissen, dass Shada und Karrde sich um seine Wachen gekümmert hatten. Karrde und die anderen wollten Informationen von Shalo, der ihnen die Liegeplätze fünfzehn bis achtzehn nannte. Dann wurden sie erneut von Shalos Leuten angegriffen, deren Angriff konnten sie jedoch auch schnell zurückschlagen. Schließlich befragte man Shalo erneut, der ihnen nun berichtete, dass ein Konvoi mit Sklaven und Waffen auf Tatooine halt mache, um anschließend nach Ylesia weiterzufliegen. Karrde rief vier seiner Schiffe zu Hilfe, um dem Sklavenkonvoi habhaft zu werden, doch neben zwei Großkampfschiffen und einer Fregatte, darunter befand sich auch die Sunulok, stellten die Yuuzhan Vong einen Abfangkreuzer als Eskorte bereit. Mittels eines Tricks konnte der Abfangkreuzer außer Gefecht gesetzt werden und Karrde und seine Schiffe konnten dem Kampf entkommen.Die Verheißung Späte Kriegsjahre Im darauf folgenden Kriegsjahr leitete Karrde einige Informationen an Wedge Antilles und Garm Bel Iblis weiter, die eine Operation der Jedi bei Talfaglio betrafen, wo es ihnen möglich werden würde, einige neue Waffensysteme der Republik dort im Kampfeinsatz zu testen. Darüber hinaus leitete er Informationen an die Jedi über eine Streitmacht der Yuuzhan Vong weiter, die Borleias verlassen hatte, um eine Offensive bei Coruscant in die Wege zu leiten, was schließlich einige Ahnungen der Jedi bewahrheitete.Das Ultimatum In Anschluss an die Eroberung Coruscants kam es zu vielen Flüchtlingsströmen und Karrde spielte Wedge Antilles Informationen zu, die bestätigten, dass die Yuuzhan Vong mittlerweile enorme Fortschritte bei deren Verfolgung machten. Darüber hinaus hielt Karrde Kontakt zu Lando Calrissian''Rebellenträume'' und leitete über seine Organisation eine Empfehlung an die Solos bezüglich zweier vertrauensvoller Schmuggler-Kollegen weiter, mit denen Leia und Han auf Aphran IV operieren sollten.Aufstand der Rebellen Im Jahr 28 NSY zog es Karrde und die anderen Mitglieder der Schmugglerallianz mit sechzehn Schiffen voller Hilfsgüter nach Dac, wo eine neue Regierung für die Neue Republik gewählt werden sollte. Karrde, Lando und Booster trafen sich mit Luke auf der Wilder Karrde, der sie bat, alles in ihrer Macht stehende zu tun, um Cal Omas anstelle von Fyor Rodan zum nächsten Staatschef der Republik zu machen. Karrde erklärte, dass sie aufgrund der mitgebrachten Hilfsgüter für die nächste Zeit sehr beliebt sein würden, und sie zeigten Luke die Mausdroiden, die sie zur Aufspürung von Yuuzhan Vong-Spionen nutzen wollten.Wege des Schicksals miniatur|links|Karrde gegen Ende des Krieges Als nächsten Schritt machten sich Karrde und Lando daran, die Hilfsgüter an die verschiedenen Senatoren zu verteilen, was sie unter anderem zu dem Vertreter Bilbringis, aber auch zu Fyg Boras und Chau Feswin führte und enorm populär unter den Senatoren machte. Dies nutzten sie, um im Senat Anträge für die Produkte von Tendrando Arms absegnen zu lassen, nahmen dabei auch im Kauf, dass durch die enormen Mengen an Hilfsgütern der Marktpreis rasch fiel; die Unterhaltung über die gespendeten Hilfsgüter wurden dabei gleichzeitig aufgezeichnet und als Druckmittel genutzt, damit Cal Omas genügend Stimmen bekam. Auch machte sich Karrde seine zahlreichen Kontakte zunutze und fand belastendes Material über viele Senatoren, die Fyor Rodan die Treue hielten, welches mit dem Fall von Coruscant zusammenhing und in Kombination mit den gelieferten Hilfsgütern dazu führte, dass Cal Omas schließlich zum Staatschef gewählt wurde. Kurz darauf wurde schließlich eine Falle für die Yuuzhan Vong bei Ebaq 9 vorbereitet, die in der Schlacht von Ebaq 9 mündete. Unter Han Solos Führung beteiligten sich Karrde und die anderen Schmuggler auf Seiten der Neuen Republik an diesem Kampf, der zum ersten großen Erfolg des Militärs wurde. Im Jahr darauf wurde die Schmugglerallianz von Han Solo bei einer Operation der neu gebildeten Galaktischen Allianz bei Caluula eingespannt, doch aufgrund des Ausbrechens der biologischen Waffe Alpha Rot war die Landung von Karrde, Shada und Lando zur Rettung von Hans Einsatzkommando eigentlich nicht vonnöten. Auf Anfrage Talons bestätigte Crev Bombassa jedoch, dass es einem Schiff der Yuuzhan Vong gelungen war, die Krankheit von Caluula fort zu tragen, womit die ganze Galaxis in Gefahr geriet. Mit den Schiffen im Hangar der Fliegender Händler brachen sie ins Coruscant-System auf, wo sie auf dem Planeten Zonama Sekot, der durch den Hyperraum dorthin gelangt war, landeten und eine Expedition der Jedi begrüßen konnten.Vereint durch die Macht Die Schiffe der Schmugglerallianz bezogen im Coruscant-System Position, als die Galaktische Allianz die Rückeroberung von Imperial City in die Wege leitete. Als eine Streitmacht der Yuuzhan Vong mit dem, wie sich später herausstellte, infizierten Schiff von Caluula den Weg nach Zonama Sekot antrat, um es mit dem Virus zu infizieren, übernahmen die Schmuggler unter Karrde und Lando die Verteidigung des Planeten, wobei sie hier von der Streitmacht aus dem Hapes-Konsortium unter Tenel Ka Djo unterstützt wurden. Gegenseitig deckten sie die Schmuggler vor Angriffen der Yuuzhan Vong und wurden durch die Rot-Staffel unter Wedge Antilles unterstützt, bevor sie von Zonama Sekot herabgezogen wurden, genau wie die Yuuzhan Vong, die von dem Planeten willkommen geheißen wurden. Wie Karrde und die anderen bei einem Gespräch auf dem Planeten, das auch die wirklichen Kriegsgewinner zum Thema hatte, erklärten, würde die Schmugglerallianz nun, mit dem Ende des Krieges, aufgelöst werden. Einen letzten Gefallen erwies Karrde jedoch Jagged Fel, für den Talon eine Nachricht an Jaina Solo weiterreichte. Späte Jahre Im Jahr 40 NSY trat Mara an Karrde heran, um einer Einheit Jedi eine Möglichkeit zu besorgen, für eine Operation unbemerkt nach Corellia zu kommen, ein Gefallen, den Karrde ihr tat.Intrigen Als schließlich Allana, die Tochter der hapanischen Königinmutter Tenel Ka Djo, von Jacen Solo entführt wurde, unterstützte Karrde die Bemühungen der Jedi mit einem Ysalamiri und weiteren Informationen, um auf der Anakin Solo eine Rettungsaktion zu starten. Weiterhin wurde er von Iella Wessiri Antilles mit Analysen der HoloNetz-Nachrichten versorgt.Zorn Drei Jahre darauf gehörte Karrde zu denjenigen, die Luke Skywalker zu Beginn seines zehnjährigen Exils verabschiedeten.Der Ausgestoßene Persönlichkeit miniatur|Talon Karrde Talon Karrdes Charakter zeichnete sich durch einen Bedarf an Informationen aus, die stets aus erster Hand sein mussten. Gleichzeitig kopierte er auch die Vorgehensweise der verschiedenen Geheimdienste und kombinierte Gerüchte, die seine Untergebenen gehört haben, um ein sinnvolles Ganzes daraus zu gewinnen. Dabei legte er stets Wert auf die Sicherheit seiner Quellen, aber auch auf die eigene Unabhängigkeit. Dabei ging er jedoch berechnend, aber auch ehrlich und mit bestimmten Prinzipien vor. Einige Prinzipien behandelten die Ablehnung von Sklaven- und Menschenhandel, andere wiederum waren die Gastfreundschaft, die alle seine Gäste unter seinen persönlichen Schutz stellte, aber auch die Akzeptanz von alten Etiketten. Den Feind von heute sah er dabei auch als den Freund von morgen an, weshalb er zu kleinen Gefälligkeiten geneigt war, um im Gegenzug zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt jene wieder einlösen zu können. Dabei ging er durchaus auch pragmatisch vor. Neben diesem berechnenden Charakter hatte er durchaus einen Sinn für Humor, war aber stets als ruhiger und freundlicher Charakter anzutreffen. Karrde setzte jedoch den Maßstab an Bescheidenheit bezüglich dessen, was er erreicht hatte, sehr hoch an. Die eigene Anonymität war für Karrde eines der höchsten Güter und er bemühte sich in seinen früheren Jahren darum, sich aus den Angelegenheiten des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges herauszuhalten, weshalb er beide Seite gerne belieferte. Im Laufe der Thrawn-Krise jedoch machte sich eine Tendenz zur Neuen Republik bemerkbar, wobei er in späteren Jahren einfach zu verstehen gab, dass er nur ungern einer „''Prügelei''“ aus dem Weg gehen wollte. Zwar erwartete er auch in späteren Jahren eine finanzielle Gegenleistung für seine Dienste und Informationen, zeigte sich jedoch überrascht, als man nach seiner Beihilfe zur Auflösung der Verschwörung Moff Disras nach dem Preis für die gelieferten Informationen verlangte, da er gar nicht daran gedacht hatte. Wenn es aber dann um die Aufarbeitung seiner eigenen Vergangenheit, insbesondere der Angelegenheit mit Jorj Car'das ging, legte er eine starke Zurückhaltung an den Tag und schob die nötige Konfrontation mit seinem früheren Arbeitgeber lange auf. Karrde zog es vor, einfache, wenn auch in elegante Kleidung zu tragen, doch neben seiner Partnerin Shada D'ukal erweckte er dafür oftmals den Eindruck eines Agenten für seine Leibwächterin und nicht den eines Klienten. Ebenfalls hatte er einen Hang zu Wortspielen. Beziehungen miniatur|Talon Karrde mit Mara Jade Karrde bemühte sich, alle Mitglieder seines Schmugglernetzwerkes persönlich zu kennen, was jedoch, zu seinem Bedauern, vor allem in den späteren Jahren nicht mehr in dem Ausmaß möglich war, weshalb es auch Mitarbeiter gab, die er nicht persönlich kannte. Nach Aussage von Jorj Car'das hatte er einen inspirierenden Einfluss auf seine Leute, der sie zu Loyalität ihm gegenüber anstachelte, wobei er sich ihnen gegenüber auch verpflichtet fühlte und die meisten eher als Partner behandelte, aber Wert darauf legte, dass sie seine eigenen Regeln auch befolgten. Wer dabei keine ethischen Grundprinzipien aufweisen konnte, verblieb meist nicht sehr lange in seinen Diensten. Seine langjährige Partnerin und Stellvertreterin Mara Jade machte auf Karrde schon früh einen guten Eindruck, da er merkte, dass sich mehr hinter ihr verbarg, als er auf den ersten Blick dachte. Schnell lernte er zum einen, dass die Schlacht von Endor und der Imperator nicht zu den Themen gehörten, die er bei ihr ansprechen konnte, merkte aber, dass sie eine verlässliche Partnerin war, weshalb er sie nach kurzer Zeit zu seiner Stellvertreterin ausbauen wollte. Doch auch über das Geschäftliche hinaus war er ihr Freund und zeigte sich in Sorge, als sie ohne ihre Verbindungen zu den anderen Schmugglern während der Thrawn-Krise auf Coruscant weilte, während er kurz vor ihrer Hochzeit versuchte, ihr die Nervosität zu nehmen. Eigentlich war es sein Ziel, sie in den nächsten Jahren zu seiner Nachfolgerin aufzubauen, doch auch in ihren späteren Jahren bei den Jedi gab Mara zu verstehen, dass Talon Karrde zu denjenigen gehörte, denen sie am meisten vertraute. Auch Maras Nachfolgerin Shada D'ukal übte Faszination auf Talon Karrde auf, da er wissen wollte, weshalb sie die Dienste ihres ehemaligen Arbeitgebers verlassen hatte. Dabei war er auch von ihren kämpferischen Fähigkeiten beeinflusst. Als er jedoch feststellte, dass Shada annahm, dass er ihr nicht ausreichend vertraute, trat er schließlich an sie heran und berichtete ihr von seiner Geschichte mit Jorj Car'das. Nachdem sie seine Stellvertreterin geworden war, hatten beide ein lockeres Verhältnis zueinander – so bezeichneten er sie unter anderem auch als „''Schatz''“ – aber Karrde war den Tränen nahe, als er der Annahme verfallen war, dass Shada bei Yavin IV den Tod gefunden hatte. Nach eigener Aussage jedoch ging ihr eigenes Verhältnis nicht über das von Geschäftspartnern hinaus. Als kultivierter Mann legte er einen ungewöhnlichen Kunstgeschmack an den Tag, weshalb er ein gutes Verständnis mit der Antiquitätenhändlerin Mirax Terrik aufbauen konnte. Hinter den Kulissen rechts|miniatur|Mara Jade (dargestellt von [[Shannon McRandle) und Karrde (dargestellt von Timothy Zahn)]] * Talon Karrde wurde von Timothy Zahn als eine Art Han Solo, der niemals Luke Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi auf Tatooine begegnet ist, erdacht und machte seinen Auftritt in Erben des Imperiums, dem ersten Teil der Thrawn-Trilogie, mit dem das Erweiterte Universum seinen Anfang nahm. Auch in allen Folgebänden der Trilogie und in allen Büchern Zahns, die zur Zeit der Republik spielen, absolvierte Karrde Gastauftritte oder spielte sogar eine Hauptrolle. Auch Zahns Kollege Michael Stackpole lieh sich die Figur für einige Werke seiner X-Wing-Reihe oder seinen Comic Union aus, aber auch andere Autoren wie Kristine Kathryn Rusch machten Gebrauch von der Figur oder erwähnten ihn zumindest in ihren Werken. In der Romanreihe Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter wurde Karrde auch weiterhin als wichtige Nebenfigur insbesondere von James Luceno und Greg Keyes verwendet und auch hier machten viele Autoren Erwähnungen der Figur. In den neuen Romanreihen Wächter der Macht und Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter nahm seine Rolle bislang jedoch stark ab, sodass er nur am Rande angeführt wurde. * Karrdes Haustiere Sturm und Drang heißen auch im englischen Original Sturm und Drang. Sie sind nach der Literaturbewegung „Sturm und Drang“ benannt, der unter anderem auch Friedrich von Schiller angehörte. * Timothy Zahn ist für ein Fotoshooting für das Star Wars Customizable Card Game in die Rolle von Talon Karrde geschlüpft, genau wie Michael Stackpole bei Corran Horn. * Zahn hat sich beim Namen der Figur ein Wortspiel erlaubt. Der Name Karrde wird wie das englische Wort „''Card''“ ausgesprochen und der Begriff „''Talon''“ bezeichnet den Stapel bei einem Kartenspiel, dessen Inhalt bislang noch nicht ins Spiel eingegangen ist. *In der Hörspielversion der Thrawn-Trilogie wird Talon Karrde von Jacques Breuer gesprochen. Quellen *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''Empire at War'' – Forces of Corruption *''Handoff'' *''X-Wing'' – Bacta-Piraten *''Erster Kontakt'' (enthalten in Flucht der Rebellen) *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Erben des Imperiums *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Die Dunkle Seite der Macht *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Das letzte Kommando *''X-Wing'' – Isards Rache *''Die Jedi-Akademie'' – Der Geist des dunklen Lords *''Der Kampf des Jedi'' *''Einfache Tricks'' (enthalten in Kampf um die Neue Republik) *''Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' *''Rebellion der Verlorenen'' *''Solo für Jade'' (enthalten in Kampf um die Neue Republik) *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Schatten der Vergangenheit *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Blick in die Zukunft *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Der Zorn des Admirals *''Union'' *''Die Verschollenen'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Das Verderben *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die letzte Chance *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Planet der Verlorenen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die Verheißung *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Das Ultimatum *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Rebellenträume *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Aufstand der Rebellen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Wege des Schicksals *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Vereint durch die Macht *''Wächter der Macht'' – Intrigen *''Wächter der Macht'' – Zorn *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Der Ausgestoßene *''The Kaal Connection'' *''The Smuggler's Alliance'' *''Underworld − A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' * * }} Einzelnachweise }} cs:Talon Karrde en:Talon Karrde fi:Talon Karrde ru:Тэлон Каррде Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Schmuggler Kategorie:Navigatoren Kategorie:Mitglieder der Schmugglerallianz Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Generäle Kategorie:Legends